1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polymers useful in personal care products, and, particularly to hair styling polymers, referred to herein as “natural feel” polymers, which possess the desirable physical attributes of flexibility and a smooth feel, as well as water-solubility and water-resistance. Though water-solubility is preferred it is not necessary, but depends on the final end product application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hair styling polymers which feel stiff on hair are rather brittle under a high applied stress; accordingly, these polymers will shatter easily when strained appreciably. On the other hand, highly flexible polymers when used in hair styling will bend under both high and low stress but they are generally considered by the user to be too soft for desirable hair styling.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide polymers which have the desirable attributes of stiffness and flexibility, and have a strong affinity for hair imparting a natural feel for the user, and are also water-soluble and water-resistant.
Another object herein is to provide natural feel polymers which can be easily removed from a substrate such as hair or skin, or a textile fiber, by simple washing.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be made apparent from the following description thereof.